


It's All In How You Look At It

by MissMeggie



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Tension, Solider - Freeform, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot's definition of Happiness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All In How You Look At It

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but Tess.

Tess Connely sees many soldiers in her work but something about Eliot Spencer pulls her in. He's stonily absolute in his refusal to talk about his life.

"I'm not clearing you for the mission until you talk, so talk." she crosses her long tan legs and the short cranberry skirt hiked up her thigh.

Eliot smiled feraly. Maybe he could fuck his way out of this.

"Not likely specialist." she smirked back. Cutting her blue eyes at him.

"Now why are you in the service?" her honey blonde hair is pretty he itches to touch it.

"Seemed like the thing to do at the time Ma'am."

"When was the last time you were happy Eliot?"

He cracked his gum smiled again and relaxed back into the couch.

"Happiness is all relative in my life," his voice wasn't as nearly relaxed as his body. Interesting she thought noting it in his file.

"How so?"

"It's like you're just happy to be alive and feeling actual joy would be pushing it."

"When did the joy end?"

"Joy was in short supply when your patching up children in a war torn country, I was medic before-"

"Before you were black ops." she leaned forward.

"I just wanted to fix them and I constantly lost…"

"So you switched gears…"

"You kill an insurgent with Your stethoscope and a red lollipop you catch people's attention. So now I survive and that's my happiness, sleeping more than ninety minutes without nightmares that makes me happy. Finding a willing woman that makes me happy. Happy is all in how you look at it doc."

He leans forward encroaching on her space and he knows can have her as surely as he knows that's just a little more than doctor patient privilege.


End file.
